


Hulk Corl

by nickelodeanadventures



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelodeanadventures/pseuds/nickelodeanadventures





	Hulk Corl

Corl is friend with Jimbles but has assma. So he can't do all of the things with friend Jombles. Corl is upset at self because he have disability. "Jumbo, make me breathe better please?" Curl asked. "Friend, I'm busy making new clone of me so I do not work all the time but different personalities they are." Carlos was saddening at Jon Tron because he doesn't help with him. Carlos has Assma attack. "HELP JOHN C. RILEY, I NEED MY INHALER" Jimbo, even though a dick HEAD go to help friend. Gertrude the robodog had a built in inhaler but it was DONG. Jumbles knew he had to make a choice. Jombles took Gorfiend and placed the dong into Carlos Mencia's mouth. Carlito's Way could breathe again, but Cindy Hsu saw everything. "HAHA CARL IS INTO BESTIALITY" she says as she is of mysteriously inside Jombo's basement of science. Curtle is even sadder and anger. Corl take gadget that clone him but make all of the clones ANGER. Curkle clone him self 9 time and forced Jimbo to make him Hulk Corl. Jimbo had no choice or he would get kille by Carl Marx because corl found a gun. Jimbo gave him hulk juice 9 times and made 9 angry hulk Korls. "ME GO KILL CINDY" all the holk corls jump out of Java Juices basement and crash through building. Corls find Cindy and rip her limbs off body. Corl happy again after getting revenge. After he finished the deed. Coptain Merca show up. "You are Avenger now." Age of Ultron.

 


End file.
